


Coffee, Love, and running away (or, Tony's life got a lot better)

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee shops are a running thing with me..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this thing on a whim a while back and forgot to post it, so... Here you go. Not beta read so all mistakes are mine, yada yada yada, you know the drill by now.<br/>Continue on!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee, Love, and running away (or, Tony's life got a lot better)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing on a whim a while back and forgot to post it, so... Here you go. Not beta read so all mistakes are mine, yada yada yada, you know the drill by now.  
> Continue on!

Tony paced back and forth. How the hell was he going to explain this to his friends? Fuck that, how was he going to tell Steve!

  


"Anthony, if you're going to go see your friends for the last time you better do it now before the moving van gets here!" Tony knew it was now or never. He texted them to meet him at the park where they used to play together as children.

  


Fifteen minutes later, all of the Avengers (the name they call their little rag tag group of friends) arrived.

  


"Hey Tony, what's up?" Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked up at Steve.

  


"I'm moving out of New York, guys. Today is the last day I get to see you." There was a collection of gasps around the room as everyone tried to take in the shock that was dropped.

  


* * *

  


Steve grinned when he entered his favorite coffee shop early that morning. The coffee tasted amazing and it was the reason he kept coming back. He looked at the Barista confused. The usual pretty brunette wasn't there,  instead replaced by another brunette of a different gender.  


  


"Hi, welcome to Cuppa Joe's, how may I help you?" The barista ask him. Steve smiled at him. He wasn't hard on the eyes and had a pretty smile.

  


" Yeah I'd like a coffee, black." Steve said. The barista nodded.

  


" Okay that'll be 5.75 and the coffee will be finished in 10 minutes."  the barista said motioning for him to sit down. Steve smiled and took the ticket that was handed out to him.

  


Ten minutes later, his eyes snapped up at the familiar voice calling his ticket number.

  


" Here you go, I hope that wasn't too long of a wait ." the brunette said smiling. Steve took the cup and went to put two dollars in the tip jar.

  


"Hey what's your name?" Steve asked him. The brunette smiled that pretty smile again.

  


" I'm Tony Stark, what's your name?" Steve's eyes widened.

  


'It can't be him! The last time I saw him he had braces and glasses, but now he's turned into sex on legs! Wait, how didn't  he remember me? Then again, I haven't  heard from him in 10 years, so it would be-'

  


"Hey Blondie, you never answered my question." Tony said jokingly. Steve looked up at him and quickly grabbed his things.

  


"I have to go... I'm sorry." and he ran out. He missed Tony's hurt look, too busy escaping as if his life depended on it.

  


* * *

  


"I swear Natasha it's him you just have to see him" Steve told his roommate when he got home. Natasha and Clint raised an eyebrow. After high school, Bruce and Thor went to live with their girl friends while Natasha and Clint moved in together, in Steve's apartment.  


  


"It could be someone else." Natasha said.

  


" You probably miss him too much so your mind is playing tricks on you to make you think he's there when he's not."

  


Steve glared light heartedly at him.

  


"I know its been 10 years and it might be a long shot, but I know that it's him. I just have a feeling." Natasha shrugged.

  


"Alright, we'll go to the coffee shop tomorrow and see if it's him. If it isn't then you're just going to have to buy me my coffee. But if it is him you're going to go say hi or not I'll tell him that you love him." Steve's eyes widened.

  


"No you can't do it! That will just ruin everything!" Steve shouted. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

  


"How can I ruin any more than you already did. You ran out of there. I bet he was thinking that he made a mistake and he scared you off." Steve shook his head.

  


"No, actually, it seemed like he didn't remember me." 

  


"You're acting like that fact makes what you did any better. Listen, if it is or isn't him, you are going to apologize to him. That was really rude of you,especially how you described it, it sounds like he was a little into you." Steve bit his lip. It was rude of him to run out like that.

  


"Okay, I'll apologize to Tony tomorrow. Now I'd like to get work done today, so, shoo."

  


* * *

  


The six of them entered the coffee shop, keeping their eyes on the Barista, Tony. It was originally Steve, Natasha, and Clint, but Thor and Bruce got wind of it and then Loki got wind of it, and next thing they knew, they were getting tables.  


  


"Okay, Natasha, you go in first and order our coffees. Next, Clint you complain about your coffee not being right, then I will-"

  


"You know, if you wanted to apologize for yesterday, you could have just said so. You don't, need an elaborate plan to try to talk to me, I'm not completely unapproachable." Steve jumped slightly and looked up to Tony, who was standing in front of their table with a frown on his face.

  


"Uh- listen, Tony, I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday,-" 

  


"Look, it doesn't matter,alright? Now just tell me what you want so we can just get this over with." Steve reached his hand out to grab Tony's wrist.

  


"Wait. Can- can I ask you something?" Tony sighed and looked to the clock.

  


"Alright, but make it quick."

  


Steve was nervous. What if he wasn't- no, no he had to be.

  


"Did you used to live here?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

  


"You're gonna have to elaborate, Blondie."

  


Steve took. deep breath.

  


"Tony, it's me, Steve."

  


* * *

  


Tony dropped the cups he was holding and watched as the others flinched at the glass breaking.  


  


"S-Steve?" Steve nodded and smiled. Tony raised his arms as if he was going to hug him, then brought the hand down in a sharp slap.

  


"Why the fuck did you run from me like that you fucking jerk!" Tony yelled. Steve rubbed his cheek and smiled sheepishly.

  


"What do you have to say for yourself?" Tony asked, crossing his arms. Steve stood up and hugged him.

  


"I love you, always have, always will." Steve said leaning in. Tony's breath hitched as he began closing his eyes. He'd been dreaming about this all his life. 

  


Steve suddenly pulled away, smirking mischievously.

  


"I gotta go." And he ran out of the coffee shop. Tony stomped his foot on the floor.

  


"Steve!" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

  


"He'll come back for you, Tony. If what you've told me is true, he probably wishes he kissed you. Now, you have a job to do, and I expect you to do it." Tony quickly turned to Pepper. 

  


"Yes ma'am."

  


  



End file.
